


Should Have Stayed on Earth

by deb-indycar-fan (debirlfan)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Coffee, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/deb-indycar-fan
Summary: The hazards of the Pegasus galaxy





	Should Have Stayed on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).

McKay took a hesitant swallow of the Athosian tea and immediately wrinkled his nose, twisting his face into a scowl of disgust. He put the cup back down on the table. “Sorry, Teyla, but this is horrid. It tastes like skunk pee, and doesn't smell much better.”

“Should I ask how you know what skunk pee tastes like?”

“Very funny, Sheppard. You can't tell me you actually enjoy this swill?”

Privately, John agreed. Unlike Rodney, he wasn't about to insult Teyla. “It's okay.”

“I fear tea of the Magci bush may be an acquired taste.” Teyla offered. “It does contain caffeine, perhaps given time you will come to enjoy it.”

McKay harrumphed, as only he could. “I don't know why I ever volunteered for this. It's not bad enough that I get dragged half way across the universe, to a place where space vampires want to suck the life out of me. But now I find out that somehow there's no coffee in the entire Pegasus galaxy? That's just not fair!”


End file.
